The Cults Part 2
*Improvements to the first 10 levels of Druid! *Biped Construction Schools now use the Primary Skill system! *Fixes for update “16.2 The Cults” Dragons *Keori in Chiconis is now looking for willing Dragons to deliver a package for him. *Rift Spirit Form now caps FlyHeight/FlySpeed at 0 and makes you a proper spirit. *Dragon’s Essence Harvesting Mastery, Quarrying Mastery, Mining Mastery quests have been fixed so the counter will work. It will also prevent the quest completing from across the world (without needing to speak to NPC). *Focus of Spirit now has a 15s recycle (down from 60s) and does not share a timer with anything. *Gerix in the city of Kion is now known as BattleMaster Gerix and his tag-line is now “Adventurer Trainer”. He also sells basic Tier 1 unteched scales to young Dragons who need a boost. *Xarinnis in the city of Kion now has a tag-line of “Tradeskill Trainer” *Avariatus on the island of New Trismus is now known as BattleMaster Avariatus and has a tag-line of “Adventurer Trainer”. He also sells basic Tier 1 unteched scales to young Dragons who need a boost. *Kerian on the island of New Trismus is now known as Kerian the Wise and has a tag-line of “Tradeskill Trainer”. *Resliak on the island of New Trismus is now known as Resliak the Great. *Denizens of the Rift can no longer be damaged by someone who is not in Rift Spirit Form. *New decorations and decorative NPCs were added to Chiconis. *Rift Guardians no longer count as Lesser Epic bosses Druid *Growth I now recycles every 30 seconds (down from 60), is received at level 5, and gives Greater Growth I while in Green Stance. *Growth I buff is now known as Lesser Growth I. Both Lesser and Greater Growth I have a duration of 30 seconds (down from 60) and pulse every 5 seconds (down from 6). *Instant Heal I is now received at level 3 *Green Stance is now received at level 3 *Smash 1 is received at level 1 *Blue Stance is received at level 6 *Nature’s Fury now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90) *Cloak of Thorns is received at level 8 *Petrify is received at level 6 *Coordinated Lightning Bolt I now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 180) New Trismus *Adjustments made to the spawns of wolf, deer, cedar treant saplings, spiders and wild gruoks. Some areas have had more spawns added (treants, wolves, spiders). *Red Tusks on now has a patrol route instead of a regular spawn, and it no longer stretches over the side of a hill. *Added two new small brown wolf spawns east of the flax. *“Blacksmith: Help the Gatherer Gather Wood” has been renamed to “Blacksmith: Help Elenna Gather Wood”. Broken step that doesn’t recognize the creation of the 5 tree axes has been fixed. *“Blacksmith: Make Short Work of Short Swords” will now properly accept the 5 Bronze Short Swords and advance the quest. Spirit Isle *Spirit Isle Brown Spider Hatchlings are now known as Brown Crawlers *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Mage Part II” now refers to Fireball and Magic Shell (instead of Enhanced Flame Bolt and Safety) and Brown Crawlers instead of hatchlings. *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Cleric Part II” now refers to Brown Crawlers instead of hatchlings. *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Mage Part I” now refers to Magic Shell instead of Safety *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Mage Part III” now uses Incinerate instead of Engulf and refers to Fireball instead of Enhanced Flame Bolt. *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Scout Part II” now refers to Brown Crawlers instead of hatchlings. *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Warrior Part II” now refers to Brown Crawlers instead of hatchlings. Tazoon Region *New Rachival, Dalimond, and Chiconis are re-assigned to the City Racial Pads teleporter group. *Aura of the Forgotten now properly works on Forgotten Souls, not Enraged Souls and Fallen Curates. It also does not cap the total quantity of Recovered Memories at 1, but properly at 12. *Grave Miasma will now last 5 minutes (up from 2 minutes) and will no longer appear as a pink box on a player’s head. *Cleaned up quest “Pacifying the Angry (Part 2)”. The quest also refers to the High Confessor instead of Senior Confessor *Attuning to Tishlar now provides feedback. *Amulet of Scorpus now has an armor crystal icon. *Ancient Barasavian Charm now lists what it can be applied to and what it conflicts with. *Cleaned up quest “Avenge the Fallen (Part 5)” and fixed it so that the quest now properly requires completion of quest “Remnants of an Artifact (Part 2)” *Sigil of Toval is now properly called a Weapon Tech Kit, applies to weapons and claws (instead of armor and scales) and details what it does in its description. *Depolarized Remnant nodes will now properly give Dull Fragments while on “Remnants of an Artifact (Part 1)” quest. These nodes will no longer give Amber Azulyte crystals nor any resources, unless you are on the quest. Other Changes and Fixes *Sshranu in Sslanis is looking for assistants to help him with a new potion formula. *Deer are now known as Bucks and Does. *Rend Armor debuff is now known as Rended. Rend Armor I causes a greater reduction in armor while the user is in Green Stance. *Adjusted the respawn rate and times of Adamantium Golems within the Barrier Vale. *Son’s Shields, Son of Gigaroth’s guards, are now significantly taller. *Commander Jatell now offers the title “Demon Slayer”. *Epic Combat Ally abilities now use a skill value of 1600 (up from 1000) to determine to-hit and damage. *A number of Bolt (Standard and Improved) spells have had their damage adjusted to be more consistent with other bolt spells within the same tier. *Incinerate I now causes a greater reduction in flame resistance while the caster is in Blue Stance. Note, the 10% increase in damage while in Red Stance remains as well. *Updated some of the Jungle Crawler spawns within the Sslanis Jungle *Scorpions have been given a facelift with ability rebalancing and, for Stygian Scorpions, more health. *Scorpion Left Pincer attack now recycles every 30 seconds (was 15s). *Scorpion Tail Stinger attack now recycles every 35 seconds (was 30s). *Monster-generated poisons now have a much longer duration. *Blight Poison and Ally Poisons are no longer dispellable *Poison Bite is now known as Poisonous Bite and has a chance to inflict a Benign Poison instead of a simple DoT *Root I to VI are now known as Slightly, Partially, Moderately, Greatly, Extremely and Completely Rooted. They can no longer be dispelled (Slightly could not before), last 25 seconds (across the board), but have varying rates at which they will be removed when hit (ranging from 1 to 6 hits and 50 to 800 damage). Note that for now this does not impact other root-like debuffs such as Ice Shackles, Patch of Bramble, Debase, etc. *Construction schools now use the Primary skill system (this means you will only get XP from creating products that use your finishing skill or from applying resources to structures). *Master Leather Construction Canvas formula is now for sale by Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost. *Oastic Belch now has a 15m range and does nature damage. *Guardian of Rage in the Fiery Rift no longer counts as a Lesser Epic boss *Spirit Form, a Spirit Disciple ability, now has a 120s recycle (down from 300s). *Rhagool and Rhahool now have “Oddities Broker” beneath their name instead of a title *Two new junk dealers have begun offering their services in Istaria. Kelansu in the city of Kion and Elber Helmsplitter in the outpost of Delgarath. *Missing water added to ponds east of Pleasant Canyon 232/202 *Flattened a plot at the guild community of Crucita. *The guild community of Crucita has requisitioned a new outgoing teleport gate. *Doc Tarrant at the outpost of Delgarath now sells a Master Antidote formula. Superior Antidotes are the only known way of curing a Lethal Poison. *Weapon Tech Kit: Flaming Weapon will now be usable if either the Warrior or Scout #6 quest on New Trismus is completed Client and Server Fixes *Construction Contribute UI **Slider bar allows click of the arrow to move the amount used by 1 unit (calculates how much you could contribute) **If tool needed is not equipped, UI shows red lettering for the tool and disables OK button **If not enough material in inventory, disables OK button **If resources are added to inventory, auto-calculates new max resources, etc. **Clicking "Use Novians" recalculates totals and adjusts the slider to the new possibility *When trying to delete a structure, sometimes the selected structure will shift after clicking the Okay button *After planning a structure and then clicking the “move” controls, the wrong structure is moved (until you select in the structure in the planned list) *Disable camera look when plot editing controls are pressed (alt or ctrl) *If clicking on plot structure, require ctrl and alt keys to rotate / move structure ( so that no confusion with look camera / unintended movement)